Peter Parker (Earth-199999)
Crime-Fighting Spider, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, Man Spider, Night Monkey, Penis Parker, Pedro, Freddie, Spider-Boy, Spider-Guy, Spiderling, Queens' Own Colorful Local Crimestopper, Underoos | EditorialNames = Iron Spider | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , ally of Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange, Spider-Army | Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student and adventurer; former vigilante | Education = High School | Origin = Human mutate as a result of having been bitten by a radioactive spider | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York City, New York, Earth | PlaceOfDeath = Titan | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | First2 = (Unnamed) (Named) | Death = | Quotation = When you can do the things that I can... But you don't... And then the bad things happen? They happened because of you. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = Captain America: Civil War | HistoryText = Early Years Born on August 10th in 2001, Peter Parker was orphaned by his parents at a young age and went on to live in Queens with his aunt May and uncle Ben, the latter of whom than died at some point. In 2010, Peter attended the revived World Stark Expo and managed to get himself toy replicas of Iron Man's glove and helmet as well as autogaph from none other than Tony Stark. When he came to for a second visit, Hammer Drones sent by Whiplash began attacking the expo and Iron Man had to fight them. One drone landed right in front of Peter, who nevertheless held his hand up to oppose it. Iron Man arrived to him, destroyed the drone, and thanked young Peter for his help before flying off to continue fighting, leaving young Peter Parker speechless. Becoming a Hero After being bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker developed superhuman abilities, which granted him the proportionate strength and speed of a spider, as well as an uncanny ability to adhere to walls. Resolving to use his abilities to help those in need, he developed his own web fluid and web-shooters, and took on the costumed identity of Spider-Man and fight crime in the streets. Avengers Civil War After about six months of being Spider-Man, Peter was approached by Tony Stark, who had been following his vigilante activities and figured out his identity. Tony informed him of the situation involving the Sokovia Accords, and told him that Captain America was wrong in his decision to oppose it, and was dangerous because of it. Tony recruited him to his team, gave him a new suit, and brought him to Germany to face off against Captain America's opposing faction. As Spider-Man, Peter faced off against several enhanced individuals and managed to hold his own against them, before being injured by Scott Lang. After the mission, Peter returned home, having told May he got his bruises from fighting "Steve from Brooklyn" and his "big friend". He was seen in his room discovering the spider signal which was activated by his new web-shooters. Stark allowed Peter to keep the new suit and told him they would contact him again if they needed his help. Back to Daily Life Two months later, Peter still hadn’t heard anything from Stark of the other Avengers. Desperate to prove himself, Peter quit most of his school activities like the school band and the academic decathlon, so he could focus more on his duties as Spider-Man. He also frequently tried to contact Tony Stark through Happy Hogan. To his aunt and friends, Peter lied that he was spending his time on an internship offered by Stark. One day, when coming home from another day as Spider-Man, Peter found his friend Ned Leeds waiting for him in his room. Ned thus discovered Peter’s secret, and became his confident. Using his computer skills, Ned hacked the Spider-Suit and removed the Training Wheels Protocol that Stark had implanted, thus giving Peter full access to all of the suits abilities, including the A.I., which Peter nicknamed Karen. One night, when he was about to show up as Spider-Man on a party thrown by Liz Toomes, he discovered two thugs named Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice selling high-tech weapons to a man named Aaron Davis. Peter tried to capture the two men, but they managed to get away when their boss, Adrian Toomes, interfered and dropped Peter in a lake where he nearly drowned, but he was saved in time by Stark with a remote controlled Iron Man armor. Stark ordered Peter to stay away from the dangerous criminals. Peter didn’t want to give up so easily and along with Ned investigated a weapon left behind by Brice, removing its power core. Using a tracker he planted on Schultz, Peter discovered the gang had moved to Maryland. Peter thus signed up for the Decathlon again so he could go Washington DC. There, he attempted to stop Toomes from robbing a D.O.D.C truck, but was defeated, trapped inside the truck, and taken to the D.O.D.C. vault. With help of Karen, Peter managed to escape, and in the process learned that the power core he and Ned had taken with them was in fact an unstable Chitauri grenade. Peter made it back to Washington just in time to save Ned and their friends from the elevator of the Washington Monument when the grenade exploded and damaged the elevator. After returning to New York, Peter sought out Davis and learned from him that Toomes was about to meet with Mac Gargan on board the Staten Island Ferry to discuss a weapons deal. Peter interfered and managed to capture Gargan, but Toomes got away again when a malfunctioning weapon tore the ferry in half. Peter’s own attempt to save the ferry with his webs failed, and it was only due to the timely arrival of Stark that a disaster was averted. Angered at Peters’ recklessness, Stark took back the Spider-Man suit. Homecoming Disappointed, Peter returned to his high school life and mustered up the courage to ask Liz to the homecoming dance. Upon picking up Liz from her house, Peter learned that she was Adrian Toomes’ daughter. Toomes likewise figured out Peter was Spider-Man, and threatened to kill him if he ever interfered with his plans again. During the dance, Peter realized Toomes was planning to hijack a D.O.D.C. plane transporting weapons from Avengers Tower to the team's new headquarters, and set out to stop him, even though this meant he had to rely on just his old homemade suit and webshooters again. With help of Ned, Peter first defeated Schultz, who was waiting for him just outside the school. Peter then confiscated Flash Thompsons’ car and had Ned track his phone, which Peter had left in Toomes’ car, to find out where Toomes was. Upon reaching Toomes’ lair, Peter found Toomes waiting for him. Using his wingpack, Toomes destroyed the building's support beams and left Parker to die under the rubble of the ceiling. Peter was able to escape, however, and intercepted the plane with Toomes on board, steering it to crash on the beach near Coney Island. There, Peter and Toomes engaged in a final battle that ended with Toomes’ equipment exploding and Peter saving Toomes from the wreckage. Toomes was arrested afterwards, and Peter was offered by Stark to officially join the Avengers. Peter declined however, stating he’d rather be a local hero for now. Stark accepted this choice, but still gave Peter his suit back. However, when he used the suit again, Aunt May saw him with it. Infinity War Peter was on the school bus, during a trip to visit the Museum of Modern Art, when his Spider-Sense alerted him to the presence of an ominous spaceship in the sky. He asked Ned to distract the other students while he suited up and headed towards the danger. Peter met up with Iron Man after saving him from Cull Obsidian and was tasked with rescuing Doctor Strange from Ebony Maw. During his rescue attempts, Peter and Strange were both transported to Maw's spaceship, with Peter scaling the outer walls of the ship and running out of oxygen. Stark rescued Peter with an armored suit, which formed around Peter's body and provided him with oxygen. Stark then boarded the ship to rescue Strange and sent Peter home, but Peter snuck aboard the ship to help. Stark was furious that Peter disobeyed him, and asked Peter what his plan to save Strange was. Inspired by the film Aliens, Stark and Peter rescued Strange using Peter's plan of blasting Ebony Maw into the vacuum of space, and sealing the open wall with nanotech. During this, Peter discovered the mechanical spider arms that his new suit featured. Peter was knighted as an Avenger and accompanied Stark and Strange to Titan, where they crash-landed and met Guardians of the Galaxy members Star-Lord, Drax and Mantis. Both parties mistook each other for allies of Thanos, whom Ebony Maw served, but upon learning that they were both there to stop Thanos they decided to team up to defeat him. Thanos arrived on Titan, where Peter and his allies ambushed the alien to try and remove the Infinity Gauntlet from his possession. The plan backfired after Star-Lord, enraged at the revelation that Thanos killed his girlfriend Gamora in order to get the Soul Stone, attacked Thanos and accidentally freed him from Mantis' trance. Thanos then used the Gauntlet to hurl a nearby moon at the heroes and left to Wakanda after gaining the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. Peter rescued Drax, Mantis and Quill from the debris from the moon and regrouped with his fellow defeated heroes. After Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet in Wakanda and snapped his fingers to erase half of life in the universe, Peter was one of the heroes that died, crumbling to dust in Stark's arms. Endgame Following the creation of the Avengers' Infinity Gauntlet using the Infinity Stones they stole from the past, Hulk snapped and brought everyone Thanos had killed back from the dead. Among the army the Avengers effectively summoned was Peter himself, overjoyed to be back. Upon his return, he helped Tony defeat one of Thanos' troops and then received a relieved hug from his mentor. Peter was a critical part of defeating Thanos and his army, as he was one of the few who managed to play keep-away with the Avengers Infinity Gauntlet, jumping and swinging across the battlefield and even activating his Instant-Kill Mode of his suit, hanging on Mjolnir, and riding on a pegasus, courtesy of Valkyrie. He was eventually buried under a pile of rubble with the Gauntlet, but was then found by Carol Danvers, to whom he tried to introduce himself. Later on in the battle, Tony managed to attain the Infinity Stones himself and use them to eradicate Thanos' army, albeit at the cost of his own life. Peter was among those who were with him as he died, telling him that he could rest easy knowing that he had succeeded and beaten Thanos once and for all. Peter attended his late mentor's funeral alongside many other Avengers, as well as Pepper Potts, Morgan Stark, Happy Hogan, and Harley Keener. He later returned to his everyday life in school and happily reunited with Ned Leeds. Back to Normal Following Tony Stark's death and funeral, Peter continued to act as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, doing his best to live up to what he felt were the giant shoes Stark left for him to fill as his protégé. He hosted fundraisers and charity events for the homeless and did his best to cut down on the returning crime waves in Queens, as well as around the entire rest of the city, including thwarting a robbery by the Manfredi Mob. He became well-known and liked by the residents of the city and was hailed as one of the city's heroes, and was even thought to be taking Iron Man's mantle. In spite of this, Peter still felt that he was not living up to the posthumous expectations of his mentor and struggled with the post-traumatic stress of being killed in the so-called "Decimation" and brought back by what became known as "The Blip," only to have his world shattered by such a hard loss. In an effort to ease his anxiety and stress, Peter signed up for a trans-Atlantic trip to Europe with Ned, MJ, and the rest of his classmates who returned after the five-year time gap. Europe and Mysterio Prior to the trip to Europe, Peter decided to leave both of his suits at home, wanting to just be a normal teenager for the duration of the vacation and not wanting to remind himself of Thanos or Stark's death. Unbeknownst to him, however, his Aunt May packed the traditional Stark suit in his suitcase before he left on the trip. Peter also planned to confess his growing feelings for MJ to her while in Europe. The class first traveled to Venice, Italy, where Peter discovered that May had packed his suit for him. He left the suit in the hotel room, but took the web-shooters just in case. Peter later began to flirt with MJ while on a gondola ride until a large humanoid figure made of water burst out of the canals and began to attack the Rialto Bridge. Peter helped clear his classmates out of the area and then donned his web-shooters and attempted to stop the creature, but was quickly defeated. A man then flew in trailing green smoke behind him and managed to take down the creature with only a little effort before disappearing again. Later on, the class watched a report on the attack on the news at the hotel, revealing the newcomer's name to be Mysterio. That night, as Peter and Ned were getting ready to go to sleep, Ned was tranquilized and Peter was introduced personally to Nick Fury, who had previously tried to contact him, but had failed as Peter did not want to shoulder the extra weight of whatever assignment Fury had for him. Fury advised Peter to suit up, then took him to a secret base under the canals, where Maria Hill was also waiting. Here, Fury introduced Peter to Mysterio, whose real name was Quentin Beck. Beck revealed he was from a different Earth and that the creature that had attacked during Peter's class trip to the Venetian canals was something called an Elemental, more specifically the Water Elemental; according to Beck, they had arrived after Thanos' first snap tore a hole in the fabric of the universe, allowing the Elementals to slip through and Beck to follow. He also told Peter that the Elementals had killed his family and destroyed his universe's Earth by attacking key points across the world, and that those key points were the ones they were attacking now. Fury then appealed to Peter to team up with Beck to help stop the Elementals, though Peter was reluctant to do so and ultimately rejected his pleas, opting to stay with his class and continue with his field trip. Before he left, however, Fury gifted Peter with a pair of glasses from Stark which were meant for his successor and programmed with the E.D.I.T.H. AI, which could effectively hack into any and all Stark tech. Unbeknownst to Peter, Fury then covertly altered the trip's itinerary for Prague, where the next Elemental was projected to attack. Peter flirted more with MJ before a show at a theater, but was distracted when Fury contacted him again, this time giving him a black stealth suit with fewer upgrades than his traditional red and blue costume; Fury explained it was to avoid arousing the suspicion Peter's friends and classmates would have if they saw that Spider-Man had somehow followed them to Europe. Sometime later, the Fire Elemental attacked at a carnival and Fury called in Peter and Mysterio to stop it, which they managed to do by working together. Fury and Hill then called Peter and Beck to Berlin to discuss assembling a new superhero team. Peter resisted this offer, however, and Fury scolded him for not living up to the potential he was given as a hero and protégé of Tony Stark. Peter left and hid out atop a building, where Beck visited him and offered him some advice on being a hero. Believing Beck to be more worthy of shouldering Stark's legacy, Peter bequeathed him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses and returned to his trip. Later on, Peter took a walk in the streets of Prague with MJ and worked up the nerve to confess his feelings for her, but before he could do so, she revealed that she had deduced his true identity as Spider-Man. MJ then showed a shocked Peter a piece of debris she found in the rubble of the Fire Elemental attack, which they then discovered was actually a projector which displayed an image of an Elemental they hadn't seen before, the Air Elemental; the two concluded that Beck was a fraud and had been playing everyone the entire time. Peter hurried to Berlin to inform Fury of Beck's true nature and told him about the projector he and MJ found, but then found that this Fury was nothing more than an illusion created by Beck, who attacked him and wore him down with illusions; Peter was then hit by a train. Peter survived the impact but was badly injured and fell unconscious shortly after climbing aboard the train car. Peter later woke up in a jail cell somewhere in the Netherlands, but found a way to break out and got in contact with Happy, who picked him up in a Stark jet designed for Peter. Realizing he needed a new costume after the stealth one was destroyed in his battle with Mysterio's illusions, Peter discovered, with Happy's help, a machine left to him by Stark specially designed to manufacture the Spider-Man suits. Peter designed his own new red and black suit while Happy flew him to London, where Beck planned to project the next Elemental, seeking to kill MJ and anyone else who knew his secret. Once they were over London, Peter told Happy to fly high into the sky so Beck wouldn't see him coming, and then dove and parachuted down into the midst of an upgraded Air Elemental, before using upgraded gliding technology to fly through the tempest illusion, constructed from several hundred projectors like the one MJ had found. Peter broke through the illusion using his Spider-Sense (which his friends and aunt referred to as the "Peter-Tingle") and landed on the bridge, rescuing civilians and calling out Beck to fight. Peter regained control of the E.D.I.T.H. AI and used it to order all the projector drones to self-destruct, thereby defeating the so-called Elemental. During the ensuing battle between Beck and Peter, Beck was shot by a misfired gun, and appeared to die. Peter and his class returned to New York safely shortly after this, and with MJ now knowing Peter's secret, the two began a relationship together. Peter eventually took MJ swinging through the city, though this made her dizzy and nauseous and she asked to never do it again. Not long after the two had parted ways, however, J. Jonah Jameson, an executive reporter at the Daily Bugle, came on-air with footage of the London battle which Beck took and had doctored to make it appear as though Spider-Man was the one who caused the chaos and ultimately killed Beck. Jameson declared Spider-Man to be a public menace before showing another clip in which Beck publicly revealed Spider-Man's identity to be Peter Parker. Spider-Geddon After sometime passed in his universe, Peter returned to wearing the blue-and-red costume that Tony Stark originally gave him. Eventually, he joined the ranks of the Spider-Army in order to help them fight against the Inheritors on Earth-616. This struggle ended in Spider-Army's overall success, with the Inheritors defeated and turned into harmless human babies. | Personality = Being younger than most other superheroes active at the time, Peter possesses a much more optimistic worldview than his more experienced counterparts. By this same token, however, he is more naïve and immature and does not know the full extent of his still-developing powers or how to use them yet. He has also accidentally revealed his secret identity as Spider-Man twice to both his best friend and his aunt. Peter is known for making pop culture references to films from the 80s, which have actually helped him develop successful strategies in combat before. When he's not fighting crime, Peter is a fun-loving and friendly teenager who values his friends and family above all else. | Powers = Spider Physiology: Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider. The bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. However, due to his inexperience, he doesn't have full control of his powers and is still discovering them, including his spider-sense. His powers are also still developing. * Superhuman Strength: Peter possesses the proportionate strength of a spider, enabling him to lift more than the weight of a car. There is footage of him stopping a car moving at 40 mph before hefting it aloft. He was also able to catch and support a collapsing jet bridge. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can move at greater speeds than that of an ordinary human, making him adept at dodging attacks. * Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man is able to exert himself much longer than normal humans, without tiring. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man is exceptionally agile and fast, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping very high distances without difficulty. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reaction time and coordination is significantly enhanced. He is able to catch objects moving at high speeds even without looking. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man possesses denser bones and muscle tissue, that allows him to survive great impacts. He was unaffected when he fell from the height of several stories. Spider-Man has endured punches from super soldiers without sustaining any lasting damage. * Superhuman Senses: Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced as he describes them being "dialed up to eleven." ** Superhuman Balance: Spider-Man's sense of balance is similar to most arachnid species, allowing him to perform acrobatic feats and gymnastics. ** Superhuman Sight: Spider-Man's sense of sight is superhuman, as he was forced to restrict his eyesight with dark goggles to avoid it from handicapping him in a battle. * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man has a pronounced survival instinct which warns him of impending danger in no time before the time of danger. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man is able to adhere to surfaces like a spider, enabling him to crawl along walls or ceilings with ease. When asked about it by Iron Man, he stated that he doesn't use a mechanical device to achieve this. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man's enhanced metabolism allows him a much faster and extensive recuperation rate than normal humans. After his fight with Vulture, the large scars and burns on his body healed up in a matter of hours. | Abilities = Gifted Intellect: Peter Parker is an exceptionally smart science enthusiast, capable of inventing and constructing his own web-shooters (the sophistication of which impressed Tony Stark) and using the laws of physics to his advantage in a battle as Spider-Man. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Spider-Man is a relatively skilled fighter at both close and long distances. However, he does not seem to be skilled in martial arts, and instead fights instinctively. He emphasizes the use of his speed, agility and his spider webs, which he uses as a non-lethal weapon. | Strength = Spider-Man's strength has been significantly enhanced, allowing him to engage opponents as strong as the Winter Soldier in battle. | Weaknesses = Due to his enhanced senses, Peter uses goggles in his original suit to filter out information from the world around him to a more tolerable degree, with the lenses in his new costume helping him maintain this level for control. | Equipment = Spider-Man's Suit, Web-Shooters, and Spider-Signal. | Transportation = *'Flash's Father's Audi:' Spider-Man was forced to steal Flash's father's 2018 Audi A8 to pursue Adrian Toomes. | Weapons = | Notes = * Tom Holland portrays Spider-Man in the films Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Endgame and Spider-Man: Far From Home. | Trivia = * Jon Bernthal, who portrays the Punisher in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, filmed audition tapes with Holland to help him get the role of Spider-Man. Holland later returned the favor by filming audition tapes with Bernthal to help him get the role of the Punisher. }} * During an interview with The Huffington Post, Peter Parker actor Tom Holland proposed the idea that his character made an uncredited appearance in Iron Man 2, as a little boy with an Iron Man mask whom Tony Stark saves from a Hammer Droid at the Stark Expo. Spider-Man: Homecoming director Jon Watts subsequently supported the possibility, additionally revealing he got the idea to attribute Peter Parker's identity to said little boy while rewatching all Marvel Cinematic Universe movies in preparation for Homecoming. }} Eventually, Tom Holland talked directly to President of Marvel Studios Kevin Feige who gave him a confirmation that the young boy in the Iron Man 2 was indeed little Peter Parker. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Питер Паркер (199999) pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-199999) Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) Category:Killed by Thanos Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Multilingual